This invention relates to the field of board games and more particularly to a simulated board football game.
For decades now, people have been entertained by watching the sport of American football. The sport has gained a tremendous following by fans who enjoy its excitement, physical play, speed and strategy. The excitement generated by viewing live professional football is difficult to achieve with various simulated football board games. One of the reasons why it is difficult to simulate American football with a board game is that the sport contains many facets within a game. For example, there exists a kicking game, an offensive game and a defensive game. The offensive game is generally divided into a running game and a passing game. The defensive game is generally divided into various techniques to defend against an offensive run or a pass. Scoring is achieved by advancing the ball into an end zone or by kicking field goals. The offensive team advances the ball in a play, normally referred to as a "down". If the offensive team advances the ball ten yards within four downs, the team is allowed an extra set of four downs to continue advancement of the ball. The team has an option on the fourth down to punt the ball to the opposing team which then takes possession and plays on offense. Alternatively, a team may attempt to kick a field goal if it is in field goal range.
Because of all the various intricacies involved in each of the aforementioned phases of the game, it is difficult to devise a simulated board football game which encompasses most or all of the aforementioned phases of the game. Moreover, it is difficult to devise a simulated board football game which allows the players to use some sort of skill in a simulated game.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simulated board football game which encompasses many of the phases of football.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a simulated football game which involves some level of skill on the part of the players.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a simulated football game which allows the participants to simulate scoring touchdowns and simulate kicking field goals.